1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for fabricating a plurality of electrical harnesses. Each harness includes a connector defined by a housing with insulation displacement type contacts loaded therein connected to an insulation clad wire. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing sets of electrical harneses defined by connectors including chained housings with insulation displacement type contacts loaded therein. The chained housings are joined together by integral connecting tabs which are removed or severed once assembly is completed producing a plurality of individual electrical harnesses.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Manufacturers of electronic products are relying on electrical harnesses employing insulation displacement type contacts to avoid many of the inefficiencies and costs associated with other types of electrical connections. A typical electrical harness that is now widely accepted includes a connector with a housing in which insulation displacement type contacts are positioned. Some or all of the contacts are electrically connected to insulation clad wires that may be of different lengths with different segments of insulation removed from the ends of the wire remote from the connector.
Automatic equipment is often employed to fabricate electrical harnesses of the type described. One example of a method and apparatus for fabricating an electrical harness of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,015 which issued on Nov. 25, 1980. This patent and its disclosure are incorporated by reference herein. Generally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,015 discloses a method and apparatus for fabricating an electrical harness of the type described by locating a connector at a position on the apparatus to allow insertion of a plurality of insulation clad wires into corresponding contacts within a single housing, drawing a predetermined length of wire, cutting the wires, forming loops in the wires and removing a portion of the insulation on the wire at the end distant from the connector. The apparatus and method as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,015 results in the production of a single harness for each cycle of the apparatus. It is highly desirable to produce several harnesses simultaneously since this would be more economical and efficient, particularly for harnesses having relatively few wires.